Projeto Drops de Pinhão
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Drabbling for a Drarrier World. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - drabbles
1. O que é isso?

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:****Drops de Pinhão**

**Ship:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:****Drabbling for a Drarrier World.**

**Spoiller:**7

**Drops de Pinhão 2.0**

**Drabbling for a Drarrier World**

Muito bem. Estamos aqui reunidos novamente para fazermos drabbles lindas com nossos meninos adoráveis.

Como na edição anterior, o projeto será baseado em **palavras.**

**Como funciona, Jã-san?**

Simples, little grasshoper, você escolhe a sua palavrinha da lisitinha de 40 palavras abaixo, escreve a sua drabble, posta aqui e contribui para um Mundo Mais Drarry.

Nosso objetivo são 40 drabbles, e para tal, temos o prazo de um mês, ou seja, até dia 10 de agosto de 2010!

**xxx**

**Lista:**  
1. Pó

2. Alegria

3. Espelho

4. Milagre

5. Verão

6. Inverno

7. Xícara

8. Bota

9. Travesseiro

10. Outono

11. Pedras

12. Justiça

13. Conhecimento

14. Tentação

15. Mão (s)

16. Filhos

17. Arrepio

18. Gravata

19. Laço

20. Nós

21. Língua

22. Testamento

23. Fogo

24. Mesmo

25. Posse

26. Obrigado

27. Medo

28. Piano

29. Esmeraldas

30. Parque de diversões

31. Poemas

32. Sousplat

33. Gato

34. Honeydukes

35. Vergonha

36. Preto

37. Capitão

38. Mar

39. Juventude

40. Troca

**Segundo a sábia explicação da querida twin, posto aqui as minhas fics produzidas para o projeto.**

**Espero que gostem e se divirtam ^^**

**Beijos**


	2. 01 Barulhinho bom

**Data: **09 de julho de 2010

**Palavra Escolhida:** 17. Arrepio

**Número de palavras: **100

**Barulinho bom**

Era besta. Quase adolescente. Era coisa de adolescente besta.

Mas eu não tive exatamente isso na minha adolescência, não é mesmo? Então, sim, eu poderia simplesmente... sentir.

Sentir aquele risinho de lado e o olhar que procura meio sem querer e desvia, aumentando o sorriso por ter a constatação de que eu estava ali, olhando para ele e esperando.

Esperando que ele chegasse no passo leve, passasse os braços pelo meu pescoço, encostando seu corpo no meu, e dissesse baixinho, as palavras claras e dúbias ao mesmo tempo, espalhando progressivamente o arrepio provocante por todo meu corpo.

- Oi, Potty.

**FIM**


	3. 02 Um dia

**Data: **10 de julho de 2010

**Palavra Escolhida:** 1. Pó

**Número de palavras: **200

**Um dia.**

- Draco, vá para casa.

O loiro ignorou a voz da garota que falava às suas costas. Ele não tinha casa há muito tempo, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Ela era uma das vencedoras da guerra, _como ele_, sua alegria não precisava ser roubada por palavras amargas naquele momento. Ele mesmo desejava aquela alegria, se tivesse direito a algo tão simples depois de tudo.

Hermione estava feliz com Ron, assim como todos os Weasleys, todos que o conheciam e queriam bem. Eles estavam sempre por ali, visitando-o, mas tinham suas próprias vidas. E a vida _dele_ se reduzia a isso agora.

Draco estava começando a conhecê-lo e querê-lo bem naquela aproximação estranha que surgiu por iniciativa do próprio moreno. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia quando ele o deixou. Quando lhe deram a notícia.

As mãos pálidas pegaram o pano úmido deixado ao lado da cama do hospital e passaram de leve pela pele marcada pela guerra, tirando o pó dos traços rijos do rosto jovem e bonito, em coma. Vestígios das maldições, os medibruxos diziam. Não havia o que fazer.

Talvez um dia Harry Potter acordasse. Talvez um dia eles pudessem continuar o que começaram.

**FIM**


	4. 03 As cores do mundo

**Data: **07 de agosto de 2010

**Palavra Escolhida:** 10. Outono

**Número de palavras: **150

**As cores do mundo**

Harry não saberia dizer quando, exatamente, as cores do mundo mudaram.

Quando foi que o dourado dos cabelos dele se espalhou pelos seus lençóis, quando o frio branco de sua pele passou a entrar pelas janelas da sua casa que antes ele simplesmente se esquecia de abrir, quando o cinzento desceu do céu pesado para segui-lo por onde quer que fosse com seus olhos atentos, quando o calor avermelhado chegou até ele através da sua boca.

E ainda havia o marrom cômodo e aconchegante dos móveis novos, das roupas novas, da lenha queimando e do bolo de chocolate sobre a mesa ao lado das duas taças de vinho.

Já fazia tantos anos desde aquele outono, após o tão fatídico verão em que tudo mudou, em que tudo acabou, que Harry simplesmente já não queria contar ou estranhar como as cores do mundo mudaram sua vida.

Ele só queria viver aquilo.

**FIM**


	5. 04 O perdedor

**Data: **07 de agosto de 2010

**Palavra Escolhida:** 12. Justiça

**Número de palavras: **200

**O perdedor**

A vida não era justa.

Draco não sabia quem havia dito essa frase pela primeira vez antes dela virar verdade absoluta, se era um bruxo ou um trouxa, mas certamente era um grande filho da puta.

Perder seus ideais, sua casa, seus amigos, seu nome, seus pais, sua fortuna. Nada disso era justo. Era uma lógica social sádica, política desconexa, guerra. E ele perdera, não havia justiça para os perdedores.

Mas ele ainda entendia tudo isso. Havia uma certa lógica, uma dinâmica que ele fora criado para jogar e que viveu dentro por muito tempo para simplesmente erguer os punhos aos céus e clamar por uma justiça que não viria interceder por ele. Ele sabia.

Agora isso tudo não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com os olhos verdes, com a forma como a presença dele o incomodava, como era perturbadora sua voz tentando consolá-lo, fazendo promessas inúteis, clamando por justiça àqueles que ele acreditava que o ajudaram de alguma forma, mesmo que o mundo achasse que não.

Não havia justiça na guerra. Mas havia muito menos no amor, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dado para aquela paixão insana que ele sabia, mas não queria acreditar, que estava surgindo ali.

**FIM**


	6. 05 Ele

**Data: **07 de agosto de 2010

**Palavra Escolhida:** 24. Mesmo

**Número de palavras: **110

**Ele**

Eram os mesmos dedos ásperos que o despertavam contornando seus lábios todos os dias. O mesmo sorriso tímido, o mesmo brilho nos olhos. Era o mesmo riso contido e curto demais para alguém tão jovem.

Eram os mesmos beijos suaves, o mesmo calor, o mesmo toque incerto no começo. Era a mesma força no impulso do corpo sobre o seu, o mesmo suspiro e a mesma voz rouca dizendo seu nome entre palavras que o faziam sorrir e pedir por mais.

Todos os dias, ele era o mesmo. E era a mesma segurança e o mesmo carinho que precisava para alcançar aquela mesma felicidade que Harry dizia ter com ele.

**FIM**


End file.
